


Yours to Have, Mine to Hold

by inpr0vert3d



Series: Some Journeys Are For Fun [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding, Klance smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Nearly 6k of smut :), Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Protective Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Wedding Night, blowjob?, he got it bad my dudes, keith is weak for lance, kinda rough but very much filled with love, they are both princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpr0vert3d/pseuds/inpr0vert3d
Summary: Lance lay on the silky satin bed sheets, face, burning, hidden in the crook of his neck. His back was arched beautifully, his legs spread wide, hips in the air, showing off his vulnerability, thighs shiny with slick, dripping with anticipation, ready for his alpha. Wanting his alpha. Needing him.He trembled slightly...That’s always how he’d imagined their first time together. Guess he was about to find out...ORPure smut with an awkward alpha, galran prince Keith and a sassy omega, altean prince Lance on their wedding night :))
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Some Journeys Are For Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358329
Comments: 10
Kudos: 449





	Yours to Have, Mine to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. This is self indulgent filth from one of my other works, read it if u want to see more a/b/o galtean Klance smut. Enjoy :)

Lance lay on the silky satin bed sheets, face, burning, hidden in the crook of his neck. His back was arched beautifully, his legs spread wide, hips in the air, showing off his vulnerability, thighs shiny with slick, dripping with anticipation, ready for his alpha. Wanting his alpha. Needing him.

He trembled slightly...

That’s always how he’d imagined their first time together. Ever since it was announced that they’d be married as soon as Lance turned eighteen. What could he say? He was simply weak for the awkward, hotheaded Galran Prince he’d been handed to. Guess he was about to find out.

As they entered the room Lance sighed in delight. The room was lit with candles of different shapes and sizes and colours that were randomly placed in little clusters around the edge of the room; on the dressing table, a few on the bedside lockers and on the floor.

The bed was magnificent, despite the fact he had slept in it every night for countless weeks. It was large and dressed in silky, cream sheets, the faintest hue of pale blue in there if you squint. It had puffed pillows and four large posts on each of the corners , supporting four beams that held thin curtains, tied to each wooden post.

Juniberry petals were scattered on the bed and the flower itself had been placed around the room.

The room was warm and welcoming despite Lance’s nerves making his stomach flutter every time Keith touched him.

It smelt of the Juniberry, too, a flower from Altea, a symbol of love and re-birth, but mostly a sign of loyalty and trust between two partners. It also happened to be a aphrodisiac for almost every species. They were actually given a glass of juniberry cider before they left. It made him smile.

The view from the window, no matter how many times he looked at it and took it in, it always took his breath away. It was the side of the castle, looking towards the west. There in the distance were great mountains and beyond those mountains there were lush forests full of magical creatures and the mysterious depths of lochs and lakes too deep to swim in. When he was a child he would be told stories of that land and about all the unique beings that dwelled in them. And about the mighty dragons that protected them.

He was brought out of his gaze as arms snaked around his waist making him jump. He giggled at himself and slowly turned to face his new husband with a smile on his face.

“The maids really do mean well, but this is just...wow. I don’t feel like I deserve this.” Lance gently rubbed his nose against Keith’s as he chuckled.

“You deserve everything you want, my love. I want things to be perfect for you. Plus...this is a first for both of us, so I’m hoping you’re just as nervous as I am.”

“Of course I am. But I trust you with my life. I couldn’t be happier that it’s you I get to do this with.”

“Me, too. But you have to tell me to stop if I’m hurting you, or if you get uncomfortable. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Keith said sincerely.

“I want to. My gorteh...” He said lovingly, closing the space between them. The word ‘gorteh’ was an Altean word meaning ‘soulmate’ or ‘greatly loved one’. Lance gave Keith this nickname a few days after they met, saying that Keith was his ‘gorteh’, his one and only. Fated pairs, or soulmates, were supposedly a fairy tale for children, saying that fated pairs know their soulmate as soon as they see them, and this just so happens to be the case for the two princes.

Keith tilted his to the side, bring his mouth to the altean’s neck and releasing a hot breath on the sensitive skin before bringing his mouth down, dragging his fangs along a mouthful of sweet flesh.

Quiznack...there was a wonderful night ahead.

His eyes fluttered closed, every touch overwhelming.

He brought his hands to his chest, and despite his entire body burning at the loss of contact, he pushed his mate back, the back of Keith’s knees hitting the bed, buckling and making him fall backwards onto the mattress.

Lance lunged forward, his hands grabbing at the ties of the galran, matrimonial outfit, tan fingers making quick work of his tunic. Soon it was discarded somewhere on the floor.

The new roughness and neediness made a deep growl erupt from Keith’s chest. He brought his hands up to Lance’s top half trying desperately trying to undo the ties. After a frustrated growl, he ripped, _literally ripped_, the fabric off his chest, destroying it as Lance unconsciously grinded down on his toned thigh. His eyes fluttered close, a shiver running through his body, his blood rushing southward so quick it was almost painful.

Keith gritted his teeth together in an attempt to control himself at the little needy noises that Lance was let out as he continued to grind down on his leg.

“Keith...” Lance whispered, breathless.

“Yeah...yeah, I know...”

“More, please, Keith, I need more...” He listened as Lance almost sobbed, letting out a pathetic whine.

“Last chance, if you want to stop...I don’t think I will be able to control myself much longer...” he buried his nose in the crook of Lance’s neck as he trailed off, breathing in the sweet scent.

“Keith, you are the sweetest person I have ever met...but if you don’t hurry up and rut me like the alpha I know you are, I’m going to pin you down and-mmh!” Before he could finish Keith had surged up and connected their lips, thrusting his tongue into the other male’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Lance moaned into the kiss, feeling slick and pre-cum beginning to soil his bottoms.

He felt strong hands now making their way down the sun-kissed expanse of the altean’s chest, he let out a soft gasp as fingers brushed over the erect nubs on his chest.

“Sensitive are we?” Keith smirked, breaking the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

“Shut up...” he looked down with an embarrassed frown.

“That’s why I love you.” Keith gave him a slightly mischievous grin. “Can I try something?”

“I don’t know, can you?” He tested. He didn’t know if it was a mistake or not but he liked where his hands were. The galran Prince brought his mouth down to his mate’s chest.

He peppered small kisses over his collarbone and pectorals before latching onto one of the prince’s nipples.

“Ah-!” Lance let out a surprised gasp before letting out a shaky breath and threading his long fingers through the thick mop on his husband's head. He swirled his tongue and sucked on the nub.

Lance ground down again causing Keith to let out a groan as his knee pressed against his growing erection. He detached himself and placed his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, trying to steady himself.

“Keith? Are you alright, sweet boy?” Lance nuzzled his head against the galran’s, petting his hair calmingly.

“I-I’m just a little nervous, I guess. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you because my instinct told me to be rougher than I should. I mean they didn’t exactly give me the time to...” he searched for the right word, “...unwind when I should have. I just don’t want the fact that I’m unexperienced to ruin it.”

Lance’s heart melted. This was a very vulnerable moment for Prince Keith and Lance loved the fact that he trusted him enough to show him this side of himself. He was always worrying if Lance was ok and happy and if he was safe and comfortable.

“Are you telling me you’ve never had an orgasm before?”

Keith buried his face deeper into the crook of Lance neck to hide his face before nodding his head.

“Have you ever masterbated?”

This time he shook his head ‘no’.

“You’ve never had the time or a place, right?” Another small nod.

"Haven't you had a rut before?" Lance questioned as gently as he could, not wanting to spook him of the moment. Keith was nineteen, and alphas usually have ruts once a year. He should have had a few, right?

"I haven't. My mother called in a heat doctor when she realised I hadn't experienced one yet. He told us that my body was under so much stress that instead of triggering a heat, it prevented it. I wasn't interested in any mates until I met you, and the amount of training and fighting basically put my body into defence mode and called off any ruts that could have possibly happened." Keith explained quietly, his face burning with shame.

"Isn't that, like, extremely rare?" He nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I still got aroused, I just didn't feel like _mating_, y'know?" He added.

Lance was putting all the pieces together in his head. He cooed and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Gorteh!” He pressed small kissed all over the side of his face, nuzzling his cheek. “But, man, you have a fun night ahead of you.”

Then the prince grinned, the heated mood slowly returning. "What type of things made you aroused?" He practically purred into the poor boy's ear. He just gazed up at him like a lost puppy before his eyes fell half lidded, staring intently at his lips.

”You.”   
  


Lance refused to falter, a smile growing on his face and his pupils blown wide, hungry and lustful.

“Let me try something. I know it’s not exactly the most ‘royal’ thing to do but, a friend of mine told me a way of making you feel really good. I’ve never tried this before, obviously, so bare with me.” Lance looked excited, a small smile on his face, a dazzle in his deep blue ocean eyes. “Lay down for me, prince.”

Keith crawled up to the top of the bed and placed himself in the middle.

“Good boy.” Lance watched as Keith melted at the praise. He slowly brought his mouth down to his in a slow kiss. The altean began to move his hand down, carefully sliding his hand down his muscled violet chest and toned stomach before going down the side of his thigh, slowly parting his legs, Keith subconsciously spreading them wider.

He nearly couldn’t handle the heat that washed over him again, like someone had thrown hot water all of his back and head. He needed to please his alpha. Pleasure his mate.

  
Lance broke the kiss to help Keith get out of his remaining clothing, accidentally staring. Another huge wave of heat washed over him, again and again as he looked over the other male’s body because by the Lions, this man was gorgeous.

Erect against his navel, flushed and beading precum. The sheer size sent a shiver rushing through Lance’s soul, ribbed along the sides and probably bigger than the length of his forearm.

The Galra were known to be nearly feral during mating rituals. Alphas were big, usually both physically and with ego, rough and dominating, omegas could be snappy or violent to protect themselves, but were normally pliant and obedient, a lot more durable to an alpha’s beastly, animalistic way of breeding than a skinny male Altean. He was actually advised to prepare before actual consummation. He was both mortified and petrified.   
  


But, Lance could only admire Keith more for this. He was gentle and tender, he kept himself in check and didn’t get frustrated when he knew Lance wouldn’t be able to handle something that his instincts craved. _Bite. Grip. Bruise. Mark. Rough. Overpower. _He could have easily pinned Lance to their bed and had his way with him. Could have squeezed so hard that bruises would arise, scratched and scarred, but he didn’t. He controlled himself.

Lance could go on about all the things he knew, researched, _analyse, learn_, about his mates differences and how they compare to his own. How to please him the best. To know what he wanted. What he craved.

He really need to get these stupid altean wedding bottoms off. They were already ruined with certain bodily fluids.

He smiled at the galran, Keith once again looking down, his fluffy ears flattened against his head, a deep purple dusted from his cheeks to his chest.

“By the Lions...You’re beautiful.” Lance says softly, staring at every inch of his skin with care before looking into his eyes. ”Do you know why altean’s court each other?”

“To show love and get married?”

“Almost. It’s more intimate than that. We’re showing our partners that we will love them with all our hearts.” He slowly brought his mouth down and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s chest, right where his heart would be. “That we will tend to their needs.” This time he kissed just below his navel, never breaking eye contact. “And that we can provide and care for them, for the rest of their life.” He took his hand and gently kissed his palm. “And that is what I’m going to do.”

A high pitched whine ripped out of Keith’s throat as Lance kissed at the inside of his thighs, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. He let his head fall back and his eyes flutter close. His mind went hot wired at the fact that Lance’s head, or more specifically, his mouth, was so close to such a sensual spot.

Suddenly, Keith felt Lance press a kiss the the tip of his length. He gasped in surprise and shut his legs, trapping Lance between them. The altean let out a quiet laugh before running his hand up and down his husband's legs.

“Relax...” Keith slowly spread his legs once more, trying his best to lower his heart beat and control his breathing.

But all attempts failed when Lance’s took him into his mouth. It was hot and wet and by the sounds Keith was now making, clearly felt quite good. He threw his head back and curled his toes.

‘Thank you, Romelle’ Lance thought as he began to bob his head, taking more and more in each time. He almost gagged when the tip of his length hit the back of his throat, narrowly avoiding the unpleasant action. Keith wasn’t exactly small, which, although it did excite Lance further, it also made him more nervous. He could even get half of the thing is his mouth for Voltron's sake! He brought his hand up to compensate, beginning to pump his fist up and down the length while his tongue went to town on the spear shaped tip.

“Lance-haa...” He covered his mouth, embarrassed by the noises he was making. No prince should make noises like that, but then he remembered that he was with Lance, and Lance only. So he took his hand away and fisted them in the sheets instead. He may or may not have ripped a few holes in the fabric... _Control. Control. Control._

He brought his other hand down to Lance’s head, the white curls licking at his fingers as Lance bobbed his head. Keith used all of his will power to not buck his hips up into the wet heat.

The more time that past brought him closer and closer to his end the feeling sending sparks of electricity up is body, his legs trembling slightly. Close...so close...

But then, the heat was gone. The feeling of bliss was gone. Where?

He let out a louder whine than he would like to admit, growling slightly in frustration before sitting up and looking down at the smirking altean.

Lance was slightly surprised at how long he had managed to laugh for not having climaxed before, but he guessed it was his galran genes. The galra were known to have excellent health, made of muscle and endless strength. The stamina they contained physically then leaked into the bedroom, as they were also known to be very intense and rough with their mating rituals.

Some times, depending on the status, two mates would have to preform a mating ceremony in front of the most powerful leaders and members of court, almost like a show where royalty would watch them preform the act only the couple should see. Lance was slightly horrified when he heard about the tradition, thinking he and Keith would have to make love for the first time in front of a bunch of powerful old guys, but Keith quickly swooped in saying the law changed years ago.

Now the ceremony was no longer mandatory, but now an option, so if the newlyweds wanted to hold their own mating ceremony, there could. Lance was ready to get down on his knees and _beg_ his beloved to choose to not hold one, bursting into tears. Keith had immediately put his mind to rest however, pulling him into his strong arms and hushing him gently, telling him how he hated the ceremonies, and always convinced his mother to let him stay home, while his parents had to attend them. He depised them. So the idea was quickly put to rest.

“W-why..?” Keith whined as Lance pulled away. He didn’t say anything, just crawling up until their faces were just an inch apart.

“I want your first to be extra special. Now last time a checked, I should not be clothed right now.” His eyes were hooded and filled with lust and passion for the man in front of him.

Keith growled loudly, making Lance squeal with excitement as he flipped them over so he had Lance pinned beneath him and pulled the prince’s bottoms off. Once all the clothes were discarded on the floor, Keith crawled up and settled in between his long legs.

“Why are you so quiznacking gorgeous.” Keith questioned, a loving look in his eyes, tender and soft.

“Gorteh?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Will you make love to me?”

“I will do anything you ask. No matter what it is.”

“Then kiss me.” At this, Keith brought his lips down to give his mate an open mouthed kiss, tangling their tongues together slowly, relishing in the special feeling. The taste was still sweet, despite where his mouth was just moments before.

Keith placed his hand in between Lance’s legs slowly sliding it up until he was met with the slick of Lance’s heat.

He used a finger to feel around, the altean prince let out a sigh as the tip of other male’s finger breached the ring of muscle.

Lance knew this wouldn’t be a walk in the park. He’d played with himself there before during heats and ...other times- but even if he did, his fingers would in no way reach the same size as Keith. Just looking at him made his mouth water. Not the only thing that got more wet.

He started with one finger slowly pumping in and out, and soon a second was added.

Lance buried his head into the crook of Keith’s neck, sighing and occasionally whimpering into Keith’s ear as the galran sucked and nipped at his neck.

He soon added a third, stretching him out the best he could, Lance's legs spread wide, completely open to his new husband. Suddenly, Lance gasped, grabbing at Keith’s back, when he crooked his fingers.

“D-do that again.” Lance demanded breathlessly.

He crooked his fingers again, searching for the same spot deep inside his mate.

Lance let out a loud moan when he found it once again, the noise sending blood rushing to the alpha’s face and southward, making his member ache, wanting, _needing_ some type of friction.

Lance felt like he was being roasted alive, every time his skin touched Keith’s a spark would fly, and right now they were both pressed together. They were like a bonfire, both of them burning together, like a fever.

“Keith...Keith please, I want you...” he begged, “...Take me...”

He slipped his fingers out and placed both hands on either side of Lance’s head, not bothering to wipe the slick off. The nerves were getting to both of them now.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop and I will-“

“Don’t...please don’t ever stop...” Lance was breathless and desperate.

Keith pressed a small kiss to his forehead before leaning over to grab the tube of lube that had been placed on the nightstand. The maids must have put it there. 

He tried to ignore the fat that the maids had been ordered by either his parents or Lance's parents to put the lube there as he unscrewed the lid and pressed some out onto his fingers, rubbing it around slightly, trying to warm it up before coating it over his length. Lance just waited impatiently, whining and writhing under him. 

Keith carefully lined himself up slowly moving forward. ‘Please don’t fuck up, please don’t fuck up, please, Voltron, don’t let me fuck up...’

Lance let out a small grunt as he pushed the head in, the rest gradually sinking very slowly. It burned painfully as he was stretched. Keith felt bigger than he looked, which Lance didn't know whether to be happy about, or slightly frightened. He was frightened. But he knew there was no need. Keith would probably cut of his own dick if Lance told him to. If he wanted to stop, or the pain got to bad he would just say to Keith and he would immediately stop and probably wrap him up in a blanket burrito instead.

“Ah-Keith...” he whimpered digging his nails into the other man’s biceps.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, you’re doing so well...” he whispered nuzzling and kissing at his head.

Once he was all the way in he stopped, letting Lance adjust. Somehow their earlier roles had switched, now Lance was the one with less confidence.

“By the Lions, you are big, aren't you?” Lance thought out loud, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck as he tried to expel Keith's concern.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok? Do you want to stop?” Worry laced his voice as he continued to nuzzle into his head.

“Don’t apologise. And I definitely do not plan on stopping anytime soon. We're going all night, baby. It'll be perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you, Prince.”

After a few moments or minutes (they couldn’t tell at this point) of adjusting and tender nuzzling and kisses, Lance nodded his head. “You can move.”

Keith took a deep breath before very slowly pulling out, the ribs catching on his walls. He let a low grunt as he thrust back in, equally as slow. It was surreal as he felt Keith brush and press against every special spot her owned. He continued at the excruciatingly slow pace until the sting faded.

It wasn't very long until Lance whimpered. “Faster, Gorteh...”

Keith obeyed rolling his hips slightly faster, letting out a sigh. He buried his nose into Lance’s scent glands, breathing in the sweet scent, taking a mouthful and beginning to suck.

“Hah-“ The smaller male gasped in surprise. He wrapped his his long legs around the alpha’s waist, hooking his angles together and spreading his legs even wider as he he began to thrust at a steady pace. As they were fully pressed together, the friction on his member caused him to let out a low groan.

He felt pressure begin to build, like a tight coil in his stomach, his skin on fire. The sweat running off both of the princes creating a steamy atmosphere in the room.

The bedroom was soon filled with panting and gasping, loud groans and moans and other lewd noises.

“Keith!” Lance cried out on a particularly hard thrust, digging his blunt nails into his husband's back.

He heard fabric rip and tear, Keith’s breathless pants in his ear. He felt the warmth and bliss between them, the pleasure of Keith thrusting in and out of him, every muscle in Keith’s body tense. Then he heard the small noises he was making. It sound almost as if he was in pain. Animalistic and guttural. Everything about the way he was moving was animalist, his inner alpha surging to the forefront as he pleased his omega in the most instinctual and basic way he knew how. 

“Keith...Darling, look at me.” The words cut through the cloud of lust that surrounded them as Lance cupped the side of his face, drool at the corner of his mouth from where he had been licking at Lance's neck, an almost frightened, or pained looked in his half closed eyes. His pupils were dilated so much, Lance could only just see the breath taking amethyst eyes he had grown to love so dearly.

“Lance...” he whimpered.”I-I-“ he choked on what sounded like a sob.

“Relax...let go, Keith...” he whispered as he bumped their foreheads together.

“I can’t...I'm going to hurt you...” he said quietly.

“No. No you won’t...trust me. I want you to, please...mark me...” he grabbed and pawed at the back of his neck, threading his fingers through the thick mullet and fisting his hand in the long locks as Keith attacked his neck once more.

He began to thrust harder and faster into the tan-skinned man, making him moan and curl his toes, babbling random altean words Keith didn’t understand as he dragged blunt nails down his back and arms.

“Yes! Keith! Please, please don’t stop!” Lance cried out as the galran brushed over the bundle of nerves deep in side of him. Lance lost himself as Keith pulled almost all the way out before roughly thrusting back in, hitting the spot dead on every time as he pounded him into the soft mattress, the large headboard thumping against the wall with every thrust. 

Lance knew that the guards down the hall were placed there to give couple some privacy, but he was sure even the people in the next hall over could hear their coitus. This wasn't love making, they would save that for later when they were tired and less desperate. This was _mating_. This was Keith preparing to bond with Lance for life, to release inside him and impregnate him with his pups.

It was electrifying, and definitely different from anything Lance had ever experienced before...which wasn't much. Maybe just in his imagination. But this was reality. And he was loving it.

Suddenly, Lance felt Keith actually pull out all the way. He felt empty and the bliss was gone, ripped away from him with a harsh yank.

He cried out at the heat being pulled away from him. His eyes whipped open only to see Keith, pulling away from him. _No_, _no_, _no_! _Alpha_! _What_ _did_ _he_ _do_ _wrong_?

He felt himself clench down on nothing as he whimpered and writhed on the bed. But he stopped when Keith leaned down to press a kiss to his navel, his hold firm on Lance’s waist.

“Hands and knees.” Keith demanded quietly, his voice low and dark with lust, right in his ear.

Lance scrambled to obey the alpha,rolling over and raising to his hands and knees. The anticipation was rolling off him as he waited patiently for the alpha to fill him again.

He felt Keith’s member tease at his entrance as a warm chest was pressed flush against his back, a hot breath in his ear. “Good, omega.” The prince let out a sigh as the galran nibbled at his ear, holding the point of his ear with sharp teeth.

He moaned loudly when Keith pushed back inside him, his first couple of thrusts shallow before they returned to the brutal ones from before.

Keith caged him in with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other lay against the bed to hold himself up.

The new angle was delightful and the sound of wet skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with Lance’s cries and Keith’s grunts and groans.

He got that wall deep inside Lance that made him weak, boneless, the force of the thrusts slamming into him sending him to his forearms, but Keith’s mouth stayed right next to Lance’s ear, whispering praises and things that made Lance bite his lip.

Keith’s hands snake up to interlock their fingers before he pulled Lance up to balance on his knees, his back pressed against Keith’s firm chest, causing the prince’s head to fall back onto his shoulder with a loud moan.

The Galran shoved his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck, gulping up the scent there like water after spending a week in the desert. Taking in Lance’s little sighs and quick groans as his hips snapped up over and over, punching the little noises out of him with every thrust.

Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, their hands still roped together, coming to rest over Lance’s lower stomach.

“You feel it?” Keith rasped just in time to here Lance let out a quiet gasp of surprise. He could feel every time Keith bumped against that wall deep inside of him under his fingers, through his stomach.

It sent a new wave of heat washing over him as he cried out, feeling slightly overwhelmed as his head clouded with pleasure, the burning fire growing in his stomach. His legs trembled and his back arched against his husband, feeling his hands and his skin and mouth and teeth against his neck.

He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips as he reached up to grip Keith’s hair, keeping him in place while he squeezed his hand.

Everything was just so..._good_. He could feel the love and admiration pouring from both him and his equivalent.

But then Lance felt the galran prince’s knot beginning to expand.

“W-Wait-wait...” Lance said breathlessly, pushing up slightly.

Keith immediately stopped. He pulled out and let Lance turn and flop onto his back, cupping his face and brushing back his hair gently.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Is something wrong?” He began to question him frantically, eyes darting between Lance’s, full of concern and worry. Lance giggled and pressed his hand to Keith’s cheek.

“I’m absolutely wonderful.” He said pulling him in closer was again. “But I have one request to make it perfect.”

Keith relaxed, leaning forward and knocking their foreheads together with a relieved sigh. “What is it?”

“Knot me.” He commanded, breathlessly.

“What-!”

“Knot me. Bite me, mate me forever and always.” Lance begged, tilting his head back and baring his neck as tempting as possible. “Please, Gorteh...make me yours...”

That’s all Keith needed to hear, bringing their mouths together, slipping his tongue into the altean’s mouth, swallowing the moans as his knot expanded fully.

Lance felt his stomach tighten and his muscles tense as he tipped closer and closer to the edge.

Keith suddenly broke off going to the crook of Lance's neck, biting down hard, breaking the skin as he thrust back in roughly, knotting the omega, stretching him the most he’s ever been as he finished inside of him with a loud growl, right next to Lance's ear.

Lance actually screamed as white ropes painted their stomachs, the feeling off pain and ecstasy mixing together in an overwhelming wave of heat, his arms and legs squeezing both of them together, his grip as strong as a vice. The feeling of Keith finishing sent him over. It was hot and strange and filthy in the best way.

The feeling of the Mark was more than just a bite. He could feel their souls intertwining and mixing together like silk ropes, the feeling of their heart beats falling into the same rhythm, the feeling at the back of his thoughts that he knew were Keith’s emotions flooding his head. He felt Keith in every way. His sharp fangs piercing through the flesh at his neck. His hot breath sending tingles along skin. His knot locking them together. It was exhilarating.

Keith collapsed on top of the poor boy, panting and exhausted, fangs still lodged in the crook of Lance’s neck, the altean prince trembling slightly beneath him.

Both of them lay there for a moment, catching their breaths as they slowly came down from their highs, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, Lance’s legs falling to the bed like dead weights.

Lance sighed contently, gently massaging the back of his husband's head, as Keith lapped at the bonding mark with his tongue, cleaning up the blood the was smeared there.

“Are you alright?” Keith asked, nuzzling into Lance’s temple.

“I’m absolutely ecstatic. I love you, so much, you know that.” He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, rubbing the side of his face into Keith’s before peppering kisses all over his face.

Keith chuckled tiredly, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, my love. You’re incredible.” They looked at each other lovingly, taking turns to gently press kisses to each other’s faces.

They rested and held each other until Keith’s knot had shrunk down. And then they did it all again.

For the rest of the night they made love slowly and gently, starting with savoured kisses that turned into an intense make-out session, mapping each other’s bodies and taking their time to see where their lover liked it best. They pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses and trailing ghosted fingers before they were rolling around in the once juniberry scented sheets, now hold the scent of the two new husbands.

The room was now hot, like molten lava or a blazing fire in the middle of the woods. Anywhere that was touched felt like a trail of flames. Every hot breath or burning touch, every name that was gasped or cried out, every wanton moan or whine just added to the pure ecstasy and pleasure as they became one for the second time.

It was passionate and intimate, but slow and they took their time. They made love for hours, only laying to sleep, completely exhausted, when a crack of sunlight began to dawn on the horizon, Keith’s back covered in long, angry, red scrapes and scratches which he elected to ignore.  
  


Tangled together in a heap of limbs and warmth, the came down from their clouds of bliss, still connected by the galran’s knot for the second time that night.

“By the lions, you’re amazing.” Keith whispered whilst nuzzling and licking the bite mark on the side of Lance’s neck once again.

The bite mark was of galran culture and the highest step in galran courting and mating. It bonded them forever as mates; a ‘Mark’.

All the Alpha had to do was bite into the scent glands of an Omega and hold it until the climax was over and the Omega was knotted by said Alpha.

Lance sighed happily snuggling his nose into the crook of his neck, his chin resting on his shoulder and he rest a hand flat against his chest.

“I’m lost for words, I really am. I-I mean, how can someone make me feel so...good. Amazing. Full.” Lance said as he pressed a small kiss to his chest. “I’m really, really happy, Keith.”

“I’m really happy, too.” Keith pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He had his arms wrapped around Lance protectively, keeping him as close as possible, warm and safe.

Lance sighed as his eyes fluttered shut. “Ready for the next round cowboy?”

Keith chuckled with a groan of exhaustion, his head thrown back on the oversized pillow. “Only if you are, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D love u bitch <3


End file.
